Todo comenzó con un baile!
by GinnyandHarry14
Summary: Bueno, es un sonfic corto , se lo dedico a mi amiga por su quineaños, es Taiora, es que amo a esta pareja. Enjoy!


Bueno, este es un pequeño fanfic que se me ocurrió cuando estaba escuchando la canción.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. La canción tampoco me pertenece, es Tiempo de Vals de Chayanne.

**

* * *

****Tiempo de Vals**

**(Por taichiysora-13)**

Estaban todos los digielegidos sentados alrededor de una mesa, era un día muy importante, era el quinceañero de Sora.

- Qué pasa? Porque se demora tanto - decía Tai desesperado.

- Calma oni-chan, siempre se tarda en venir la quinceañera - le trataba de relajar Hikari - además si le va a gustar tu regalo. (A lo que hace referencia es a un anillo que Tai pensaba darle a Sora).

- Kari tiene razón, Tai, no te preocupes, además mientras más se demora, más hermosa va a estar - decía Mimi.

- Sí, pero creo que ya se está tardan... - decía Tai pero luego se quedó en blanco al ver lo hermosa que se veía Sora con su vestido.

- Hola chicos, la están pasando bien? - preguntó muy feliz Sora.

- So...so...Sora, te ves.....hermosa - dijo Tai medio embobado.

- Gracias Tai - le dijo Sora un poco sonrojada.

Y así se la pasaron con una típica ceremonia de un quinceañero, hasta que tocó el baile y comenzó Sora bailando con su padre.

**Tiempo de vals es el tiempo hacia atrás**

**donde hacer lo de siempre es volver a empezar**

**donde el mundo ****se para y te observa girar **

**es tiempo para amar.**

Ahí se cambia con Joe y empieza a bailar.

**Tiempo de vals tiempo para sentir**

**y decir sin hablar y escuchar sin oír**

**un silencio que rompe en el aire un violín**

**es tiempo de vivir.**

Aquí se cambia con Izzy y empiezan a bailar.

**Bésame en tiempo de vals **

**un dos tres un dos tres**

**sin parar de bailar.**

**Haz que este tiempo de vals**

**un dos tres un dos tres**

**no termine jamás.**

Y aquí se cambia con Takeru y empieza a bailar.

**Tiempo de vals tiempo para viajar**

**por encima del sol por debajo del mar**

**sin saber si te llevo o me dejo llevar**

**no es tiempo de verdad.**

Aquí se cambia con Yamato y empiezan a bailar.

**Tiempo de vals tiempo para abrazar**

**la pasión que prefieres y hacerla girar**

**y elevarse violenta como un huracán **

**es tiempo en espiral.**

**Bésame en tiempo de vals **

**un dos tres un dos tres**

**sin parar de bailar.**

**Haz que este tiempo de vals**

**un dos tres un dos tres**

**no termine jamás.**

Yamato le da un beso, se despide y por último (por fin ^^) aquí se cambia con Taichi, la saluda un poco sonrojado y cuando le pone la mano en su cintura, Sora se sonroja y luego empiezan a bailar.

**Bésame en tiempo de vals **

**un dos tres un dos tres**

**sin parar de bailar.**

**Haz que este tiempo de vals**

**un dos tres un dos tres**

**no termine jamás...**

**Tiempo de vals que empleamos los dos**

**dibujando en el suelo de un viejo salón**

**con tres pasos de baile una historia de amor**

**es tiempo de sentir**

**y tiempo para ti...**

En ese momento Taichi la levanta y le da vueltas y la pone de vuelta en el suelo y se ponen a bailar de nuevo, cuando termina la canción, se abrazan y luego se van afuera para conversar.

- Gracias Tai - dijo la pelirroja.

- De nada Sora - dijo Tai esbosando una sonrisa.

- Sora, yo...yo quiero.....yo quiero decirte... - empezó Tai.

- Qué cosa Tai? - preguntó muy confusa.

- QUIERO DECIRTE QUE TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO! - dijo Tai. (Si ya sé, se parece a la confesión de Shaoran en Sakura Card Captors, sorry, es que me gustó mucho esa escena).

Eso que le dijo dejó muda a Sora y empezó a recordar como era Taichi en su infancia, él siempre la cuidaba y hasta ahora lo hacía y la apoyaba y se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

- Yo... lo entiendo... sólo me consideras como un amigo - empezó a decir Tai al ver que su amiga se había quedado callada y cuando empezó a irse Sora lo detuvo de la mano.

- Yo... tu... tu también me gustas, Tai - dijo al fin Sora.

- En... en serio?! - preguntó emocionado.

- Si - respondió Sora y en ese instante Tai se acerca y la besa y le entrega el anillo que tenía pensado dárselo si lo aceptaba.

- Es hermoso - dijo Sora.

- Es para preguntarte si quieres ser mi prometida - dijo Tai muy decidido.

- Sí Tai, si quiero - dijo Sora muy emocionada.

- Gracias, de verdad me haces el chico más feliz del mundo.

* * *

**10 AÑOS DESPUÉS...**

- Papá!!!, a mamá le duele el estómago! - decía una niñá de 4 años llamada Sanae (bueno, sorry este personaje no me pertenece, pero me gusto el nombre que es originalmente de **Atori-chan**, sorry).

- Cómo?!!! - decía un Taichi de ya 25 años mientras salía corriendo a la cocina en donde se encontraba Sora sujetándose el estómago.

- Tai, ya es hora - le dijo Sora Yagami (ya se imaginarán el porqué del nombre ^^ si!!! se casaron).

* * *

**4 HORAS DESPUÉS...**

- Felicitaciones Tai, tienes a un varón bien sano - decía Joe Kido que se había convertido en doctor - y Sora está bien.

- Bien, ya soy papá!!!! - gritaba a todos sus amigos mientras recibía felicitaciones y abrazos-

* * *

- Hola Sora, cómo estás? - le preguntó Taichi a su esposa.

- Bien, no te preocupes- dijo Sora en la cama del hospital.

- Tenemos a un varón, gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo - decía muy emocioando Taichi.

- Y con nuestra hija ahora tenemos a la parejita- dijo la pelirroja.

- Sí y cómo le vamos a poner? - preguntó Taichi.

- Me gusta....Tojiro - dijo Sora ilusionada. (bueno, sorry este personaje tampoco me pertenece, pero me gusto el nombre que es originalmente de **Atori-chan**, sorry).

- Entonces así se llamará - dijo Tai.

- Te amo - dijo Sora - y con nuestros hijos ahora ya somos una familia muy feliz.

- Yo también te amo - dijo Tai - y no puedo pedir nada más en esta vida.

**FIN**

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews, son los que me inspiran, pero cómo ya les dije, este songfic lo hice en un momento en el que escuche la canción y me gustó mucho, gracias y como ya les dije ninguno de los nombres me pertenece, pronto continuaré con Laz tOntaz nu van al ParaízO DiGi!, y habrá más Takari, tal vez se decepcionen por los títulOs, ez que no soy buena con ellos, sorry, bueno biie ^^!.**


End file.
